Welcome to Danville
Welcome to Danville Warning: This is a crossover between Phineas and Ferb, and Invader Zim it contains OC's, and OC shippings, don't like, don't read. Chapter One: New Base and Possible New Friends "Tell me again, why I decided to help you with this," Zim said, lifting a heavy box into a Voot Cruiser. "Because you came over and asked to help," Zay replied, picking up a box with each of her PAK's legs. "Where are you going anyway?" "I'm moving." Zim almost dropped the box he was holding onto his feet; his anntenne jutted upwards. Zay looked at him strangely, "Is there something wrong?" "Yes I have a problem! You're moving!" Zim shouted dropping the box, which Zay caught. "Yes, to a quaint little city in the tri-state area, and be careful, Zim! You almost wrecked my pictures!" "Pictures?" "Yes, these are all the pictures I've taken when living here," Zay explained, opening the box. Inside were photo albums, picture frames, scrapbooks, and photographs. Zim reached in and grabbed one with the Irken insigna, inside, was pictures of him and Zay, laughing, talking, smiling, fighting, watching TV, and so on. He found one that he wanted to keep, it was a picture of Zim, stealing a quick kiss on the lips from Zay. Quickly he rummaged around her lab, looking for a copier or something similar to it. Zay looked up and said, "Zim, what are you doing?" "I'm looking for something to copy this picture with." He held up the photograph. Zay walked over to him and removed the picture from his hand. She looked at it and laughed, "Okay, loverboy, I'll copy it, wait here." She left the room, so Zim went back over to the box, and found the largest one in there, a scrapbook with a strange symbol, it almost looked like an eye. When he opened it, he saw pictures of Dib and Zay, walking, talking, eating, smiling, laughing, petting animals, and more. He wanted to snap it shut, throw it on the ground, burn it, and toss it in a ditch, but Zay came back, so he placed it carefully back in the box. "Here." She handed him a copy of the picture, which he put inside his PAK. "Now come on, we need to finish this." ************** "Finally," Zim said, leaning against Zay's ship. "We're done." "I know, thank you for helping me, Zim," Zay said, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you." Zim had forgotten why he was here for a moment, until she said that. "Oh, right..." Seeing the dissapointment on his face, she said, "You can come with me if you want, not to stay, but, to visit for a while and to help me get settled in." She looked around for him, until she heard a shout coming from the Voot, "What are you waiting for? Tri-state area, here we come!" She laughed and climbed in. The voyage was very short in the Voot, and quiet, (not including the occasional, SIR Unit outburst). When they arrived, they chose a small city called, Danville, and a road named Maple Street. Creating the base was, surprisingly, the easiest part, seeing as the residents of Maple Street are used to hearing loud construction noises during the day. When the base was completely finished building, all of Zay's belongings were unpacked, and the four of them, (Zim, Zay, GIR, and RITA), were watching TV, Zay saw a red streak move across the sky. Curiousity got the best of her, so she got up, and climbed out the window. She followed the streak with her eyes, and it had settled dierectly above her. As it came down, and she could observe it closer, she concluded it to be a red, Spittle Runner. She knew exactly who it belonged to, and eagerly awaited to greet the piolet. When it landed and the cockpit opened, a boy, dresses in black, jumped out. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him clearly. "Dib!" She shouted, embracing him tightly. "Hi, Zay." He replied, hugging her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked, releasing him. "I found out that you were moving, so I made the final repairs to Tak's ship, and came over." "How did you know I would be here?" "I can see those pretty blue eyes of yours anywhere." Zay blushed and laughed. "Well, come on in, I hope you don't mind, but Zim is here." "I figured." ************* The doorbell rang later that day, and Zay put on her disguise, and opened the door. Outside, she saw five kids. The first child was a boy, he had red hair, a striped t-shirt, shorts, tennis shoes, and a triangular head. The next boy was short, dark-skinned, and had black hair, blue overalls, and a white t-shirt. The next kid was a girl, she had black hair, a pink dress, and a pink bow on her head. The other boy was muscular, tall, and had brown hair, a black t-shirt, and shorts. The final boy mesmerised Zay, he was tall, and quiet, he wore a yellow shirt, and high, purple pants, his eyes where blue, and his hair was bright green. "Hi, welcome to Danville," said the triangular boy. "I'm Phineas Flynn," he said. "I too, wish to welcome you to Danville," said the dark-skinned boy, he had an Indian accent. "I am known as, Baljeet Rai." "I'm here for the same reason," the girl said, sweetly. "My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." "I'm just here for Baljeet," the muscular boy said, giving the boy a quick noogie. "The name is Buford, Buford Van Stomm." The last boy didn't say a word, so Phineas began to speak for him, "This is my brother, his name is-" Zay had cut him off by saying, "Ferb Fletcher." All of them looked confused except Ferb. Finally, Isabella asked, "How did you know that?" "I didn't, I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to tell me his name." "Wow," Phineas said. "Impressive," The muscular boy admitted. "Cool." "Fascinating," said Baljeet. "I'm Zay." "Mahstah!" A call had come from inside the house, and a silver and pink SIR ran outside in front of Zay. "Oh no..." The group of kids stared down at the robot. "Oh my gosh!" Isabella exclaimed, "That is the cutest robot, I've ever seen!" She scooped up RITA, who was giggling the entire time. "Aww, that's so cute. Zay, did you build this?" Phineas asked. "Um...Yes, yes I did." "What is it called?" Baljeet questioned. "RITA, R.andom I.nteresting T.echnical A.ppliance." "The name fits it," Buford stated. RITA giggled insanely, before jumping onto the porch, pointing at Phineas' head, and saying, "Triangle!" "Yes, yes it is," Phineas said. RITA laughed, climbed Phineas, kissed his cheek, and ran back into the house. "Aww..." He said. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you want to come over tomorrow and help us with our project." "What is it?" "We don't know yet, but it will be something spectacualr, I can assure." Zay found that slightly confusing, but she nodded and said, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She gazed at Ferb once more, before going back inside. When she shut the door, Phineas nudged his brother and said, "I think she likes you." Ferb replied, "Only time will tell." Chapter Two: Meeting the Platypus "Can I comez mahstah? Can I? Pleeeaaaassseee?" RITA begged, as her master put on her disguise and started to walk to the Flynn-Fletcher home. "Well, I'm coming," Dib said, Zay had invited him to stay for the night, so he slept on the couch. "Alright, alright, RITA, you can come..." "YAY!" She ran out the door and across the street, Dib and Zay following close behind. "RITA, slow down!" Zay yelled. "Phineas!!!!" The robot ran through the gate to the backyard, meeting Phineas, Perry, and Ferb leaning against the tree. "Hi, RITA," Phineas said, waving to the SIR. "And hello to you, Zay, who's your friend?" "Oh," Zay had forgotten that Phineas and Dib had never met. "This is Dib, an old friend from where I used to live." "Hi there, Dib. I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb." Ferb gave a small wave. RITA ran over to Phineas, wrapped her arms around his waist, and squeezed him tightly. "I lovez you, Phineas!" She smiled happily. Ferb looked down at the robot before saying, "That is adorable." Zay jumped slightly, she had never heard Ferb speak before. "Oh," Dib said. "Your family must originate from England." Zay smiled at the black-haired human's intellect. Ferb nodded. Phineas gestured next to him, "This is Perry, say hello, boy." The creature made a strange noise. "Ooo!" RITA ran over to it before bending over, and giving it a hug. "Ducky!" She pet it. "Fuzzy ducky!" Phineas laughed and said, "No, platypus." "Platypus." RITA repeated, before completely forgetting what he had just said. "I had a picture of a ducky just like you," she told Perry. "I wanted it to come to llife, so I could playz with it." "A picture coming to life huh?...hm...Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." Zay and Dib looked around as a strange music played when Phineas had said that. "Where did that come from?" Dib asked. Ferb shrugged. "We don't know," Phineas said. "But it happens every day...speaking of things that happen every day, where's Perry?" The group of kids looked around, before Zay said, "Where's RITA?" Chapter Three: Found You, Perry "Ducky!" RITA was running around the yard, yelling for Perry. Then she found him, standing on two feet, wearing a brown fedora. He climbed onto the diving board in the neighbor's yard, and took a dive into the birdbath next to it. Curious, RITA followed him into the birdbath. In doing so, she slid down a tube, and landed inside an odd room. A man with white hair, a green jumpsuit with the letters MM stiched onto the front, and a mustache was on the big screen in the room, he was giving the animal information on a man named, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "There you are, Perry!" RITA said, running over to him. "Agent P!" The man on screen was surprised. "Who is this?" Perry made a small noise and shrugged. "I'm RITA! And this is Perry the ducky!" She waved at the man and asked, "Who are you?" "Well, I am Major Monogram of the O.W.C.A...You seem like a fairly decent creature, tell me, are you considered an animal?" "I have a pink bunny suit at home." "Close enough, you're hired, Agent P, take our new recruit along with you to stop Dr.D, show her the ropes, and give her the spare fedora in the closet." Perry nodded, and saluted to the man. "Good luck out there you two, Monogram out." The screen went blank, and a hat was placed on RITA's head. "Ooo! I'm an agent!" Perry nodded, and the two ran to the hovercraft. RITA climbed in the passenger seat, and affixed her seatbelt, Perry did likewise. The driveway in the Flynn-Fletcher home opened, and the agents flew out, ready to face the semi-diabolical evil, that was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia